Crimson Sayian God Of Konoha
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Goku finally defeats Lord Bills and becomes a god in his own right and decides to find someone to pass his legacy onto and finds it in the container of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what will Konoha do with a cold, merciless jinchuuriki who is willing to pay them back for his treatment.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Goku finally defeats Lord Bills and becomes a god in his own right and decides to find someone to pass his legacy onto and finds it in the container of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, what will Konoha do with a cold, merciless jinchuuriki who is willing to pay them back for his treatment. Godlike/Dark/Cold/semi-emotionless/ultimate super sayian god/Ems Sharingan NarutoxKushinaxHarem, Extreme Sasu,Saku,Ino,Kiba, Jiraiya and Civilian and Elder council bashing, Good Danzo and Hiruzen, OCness, Technological Naruto, Insanely Intelligent Naruto, Genderbending!**

**Shinku: This is a request from one of my new fans firegod341, say hi fire**

**(Firegod341 waves at the crowd cheerily making Shinku chuckle)**

**Firegod341: Shinku Kami No Arashi thank you for taking my request, not many would bother with Dbz since they think its too boring!**

**(She glared at the cowering Dbz haters while Shinku just pats her back sympathetically)**

**Shinku: have no worries my lady, since i took on this request i shall do it to my fullest abilities!**

**Firegod341: Suck a charmer Shinku is that natural?**

**(Shinku scratched his cheek sheepishly)**

**Shinku: Nah, just naturally a quiet guy sometimes so without further ado disclaimers!**

**I do not own Naruto, Dbz or anything from any other animes mentioned in this story.**

**Elements of Fate/stay night, Metal Gear,Hokuto Musou 1 and 2, Wanted:Weapons of Fate, Matrix**

**Let the mayhem begin! **

* * *

Goku sighed as he looked down on earth one last time with a sad smile on his face. No longer did he wear his orange training gi he now wore black boots, dark blue pants with an indian sash around the waist, covered by a sleeveless dark bluetop and had dark blue wristabnds that were weighted and the evident feature was his twitching brown tail.

He remembered clearly all of the enemies he had fought but, none had been this destructive and powerful, not even his old rival Vegeta. he clearly remembered them all.

King Piccolo

Garlic Jr.

Raditz

Nappa

Vegeta

The Ginyu Force

Ginyu

Frieza

Cooler

Androids 19 and 20

Cell

Majin Buu

Hatchytikak

Broly

General Rilo

Baby

Super 17

The Dark Dragons

Omega Shenron

and finally Lord Bills

He clenched his eyes as he had witnessed his own wife Chi-Chi erased into nothingness in an instant by the monster known as being more ruthless than Frieza and he did it while gloating about it before he instantly transformed into his Super Sayian 6 form and beat his entire army to death using his barehands sending him retreating with his tail between his legs.

It took him months along with his friends to get him out of his depression,before clearing the planet of Bill's men and influence and realized his power wasn't enough to stop him so he sought out Shenron for guidance and was told of the form called Super Sayian God and knew he had all the requirements for it.

He took in all of his hate, pain, rage, sorrow, despair, and anguish before releasing it all at once and transformed into a true god and trained in the new form to extend the short time limit he could fight in the form before confronting Bills with Vegeta gaining the same power as him and fought a battle that shook the entire universe in the end Goku and Vegeta won by firing a combined Kamehameha and Final Shine attack unknowingly obliterating Bills entire body and soul never to be seen forever in the living and afterlife.

They're new super sayian forms gave them the power to destroy the souls of those they kill preventing them from being revived by any means allowing the others to rest easy as Goku and Vegeta obliterated the past villains they had fought allowing eternal peace for the universe and if an evil alien threatened it they would leave it to the Z-warriors.

Goku couldn't stay anymore, he was tired mentally from so many battles against Bills and his army and decided to find someone else to pass on his legacy and walked through a portal that had a japanese kanji for Leaf and found himself inside a forest.

Goku looked around sensing for any energy signatures and raised an eyebrow sensing over a thousand of them but, one made him frown it had a feeling of malice but, it felt like it was sealed into someone and it was being attacked by several other weaker ones and was flaring wildly as if it was a cornered animal ready to strike making Goku frown darkly before flying toward the energy's location.

He suddenly saw a sight that made him see red, a young blond boy no older than 5 years old being attacked by a mob of grown men and looked to be injured but, could see the burning hatred as he punched and kicked their faces with inhuman like strength that didn't belong on a normal 5 year old and saw one of shinobi attempting to stab him with a katana and teleported in front of him catching the strike with his fingertip causing the whole mob to stop including the tired blond who looked at Goku curiously.

"I suggest you leave this child alone or i will kill you." Goku spoke coldly, he had learned to bring his killing instinct out when he saw Chi-Chi die and was going to bring it out once more.

"That boy is nothing but, a demon in human skin!" The man yelled insanely getting a snort from the blond who gained his breath and spoke in a cold, disgusted tone as he shook in hatred, and sadness. "You call me a demon..." He whispered furiously making Goku sigh as he read Naruto's mind and scowled finally feeling Naruto's actions justified and stopped as he looked at Naruto.

That unbreakable spirit, and mental fortitude to never give up and the ruthlessness, even someone like him doesn't have_ 'It seems I have found my successor.' _He thought smiling.

"You cal me a demon when you all act like one's, even demons have more honour than you filthy maggots! I should fucking kill you and that damn silver haired asshole for trying to shove that hand of lightning in my chest!" He snarled hatefully making Goku frown deeply and saw the scars on his body and it made him feel sick.

_'This village is going to deserve whatever's coming to them!; _He growled inwardly and right before their eyes did his eyes turn jade green and his hair spiked up to a bright blond but, his demeanor changed and it was not happy.

"Kill the demon lover!" The mob and shinobi charged at him weapons raised with insane looks in their eyes making him shake his head at their stupidity and created a Ki ball in his hand and fired it widespread obliterating the whole mob in one movement, never seeing Naruto's eyes dilate into metallic purple with 6 rings around the pupil with a spinning pinwheel connected by three bars until he turned around and gasped.

"It's my eyes isn't it?" Naruto asked bluntly getting a quiet nod, as he heard of those eyes from the gods that ruled this dimension and was shocked at the power they held but, saw this one was different as he had seen that symbol before when the Death God spoke to him.

"It seem's you have the heritage of the father of all ninjutsu along with the Senju and Uchiha." He said slowly making Naruto smirk.

"Yes, i know it was quite easy figuring it out and who are you if i may ask?" Asked Naruto crossing his arms as eyes turned blood red with the symbol still spinning wildly making Goku raise an eyebrow. "You look like you already have it mastered?" Naruto shook his head.

"Ye, I have mastered the first,second,third, and fourth stages I will need another couple of years to achieve mastery with the fifth stage, even when using a thousand shadow clones. He shrugged.

"Ok, by the way my name is Goku, a sayian." Naruto's eyes raised in surprise and saw the tail and nodded as it was a fitting name.

"May i ask why you saved me, Goku-oji-san?" Goku chuckled at Naruto's curiosity and sighed sadly explaining to Naruto about his life and hardships he went through by the end Naruto gave him a sympathetic look seeing both have suffered in some ways but, raised a shocked eyebrow in disbelief.

"You want me to be your successor but, how clearly someone else is fit for it?!" Naruto tried not to blush in embarrassment at being chosen while Goku just laughed in amusement.

"It's because Naruto, i made alot of mistakes because i didn't have it in me to kill until i fought Bills so i want you to be my successor instead you have that ruthlessness and killer instinct I don't have and knows what needs to be done, I will be inside the seal where i will change your Dna so you will be a full blooded Sayian god." Naruto nodded and saw Goku vanish into blue particles and flow into the seal causing it to light up before dieing down.

'Sensei, you there?"

_'Yes, Naruto and i have to say your mind is amazing i thought it would have been a sewer.' _Naruto shuddered at that.

_'Also there's a sleeping fox in here, and i can feel he isn't going to be friendly what's so ever and it would be best if you destroy him completely.' _Goku said grimly with Naruto's eyes that were once ice blue were now a violet purple with a slit pupil glowing with power, ruthlessnes, and cold.

He replied in a cold tone. "I will deal with that fox when the time comes, he thinks his hatred is stronger than mine oh how wrong he will be on that account..." He whispered as a red tail sprouted from his tailbone, his body suddenly got leaner, toned, taller, and more tough and stronger and his spiky hair turned longer and crimson red , his chakra went through the roof yet felt his control boost surprisingly and felt himself float getting a grin he blasted into the sky and toward the forest of death doing wild loopty loops and killer air movements just as he saw the Hokage and his anbu arrive getting a scowl he charged a massive orb of pale green ki and was about to blast them apart only to stop.

He remembered to not let his anger control him and brought it under his control only to blink seeing his hair was now pale green with black streaks making his jawdrop at this. "I'm a Legendary and a Sayian God?" He whispered in disbelief while Goku who saw this felt like laughing, his greatest foe had a descendant in Naruto oh he'll enjoy training him.

_Naruto make more clones and get them to take everything you need to develop as a ninja, even your heritage.' _Naruto nodded and created a thousand more and noticed sensed the whole village was asleep making him grin and ordered them to do it fast getting nods before they disappeared in blurs using their newly acquired hyperspeed taking every shinobi related scroll, techniques, jutsu's, Taijutsu styles, weapons, and law books.

_'Naruto I want you to do this physical regimen since your body is actually more advanced than mine you'll be able to do this much longer.' _Naruto felt the information downloaded and nodded before dropping down doing his 100 sets of 2500 push-ups with determination and vigor.

"No one messes with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."

(1 hour later)

Naruto took a small breath as he looked over all the scrolls from his clones late night activities and when they got back he commanded all of them to start training in chakra control and Ki control, he wanted this mastered before he entered the academy.

He could also slowly feel Goku transferring his knowledge and experience each passing day and concluded it would take 5 years to master everything and started doing his ki shaping exercises after he put up barriers that wouldn't alert the village to his training.

_'Soichi make sure to eat vegetables and meat to have a healthy diet.' _Goku reminded his surrogate son who nodded as he finished shaping a nodachi and let it dissipate before jumping from tree to tree using his inhuman stealth and agility roaming through the forest and spotted a lion chasing a deer and leapt down on its back and before it could retaliate he twisted slightly snapping its neck saving the gazelle who nodded at him before running off.

Naruto dragged it back to his campsite and skinned it before cleaning out all the guts and put it on the pit roast before continuing his training in the Hermit style which was like a perfect balance of offense and defense and was impressing Goku further by mastering each kata and fixing his mistakes on the fly and stopped on one of the katas as a memory transferred to him.

"Hmm i have an affinity to every element, Shin Tajuu Kage Bunshin!" Multiple poofs appeared in the clearing, this was a jutsu Naruto created that would create clones that could regenerate their own chakra think for themselves and transfer whatever they learned to him when they wanted.

"Groups 1-4 spar using the Taijutsu styles in the green scroll, Groups 5-7 elemental manipulation on every element, Group 8-10 Genjutsu and Kenjutsu, Groups 11-13 Shape Manipulation and Sharingan training Groups 12-14 Master the Remaining Rinnegan techniques, Group 15 go into Kamui and master Tengai Shinsei, Group 16 Fuuinjutsu, I will be trying to train my 1st form now start!" He barked at them getting nods as they went to work while he sat down and entered his mindscape where he saw Goku nodding at him.

"Since you unlocked your super sayian state I will show you how to control and master it, for the 1st stage you must remember all of the rage and anger when you were always attacked." Naruto closed his eyes remembering all of the painful memories. The beatings, glares, insults, berating, torture made his hatred spike.

He stood up slowly his hair shadowing his eyes and his hair suddenly spiked up and changed to a bright pale green with blacker streaks and a aura of green ki surrounded him with red lightning arcing off his body. Naruto felt overwhelming hatred and rage but, snapped out of it and will his power under control and opened his eyes showing his royal purple eyes glowing with beastly power.

"Amazing you did better than i did when i transformed." Goku grinned and changed into his 1st form and got into a stance making Naruto grin excitedly and got into the Hermit Stance like Goku.

Both sayians stared at each other and blurred causing a sonic boom, soon craters and shockwaves erupted all over the mindscape with Kyuubi being none the wiser.

The Crimson Sayian God has awakened!

(Timeskip - 11 months later)

11 months had passed since Naruto had trained under Goku, 11 months since he had changed from the weak boy he was and started fighting back.

For 4 months he trained in Taijutsu, Chakra Control, and Ninjutsu and found out as a Sayian his control became better and could now do Bunshins easily but, his affinity for Genjutsu was unimaginable he made Genjutsu's that could control all of the human senses making them see what he wants , he had lots of fun making the villagers and certain shinobi see their worst fears as retribution.

7 months later he had mastered the katas for the Hermit, Goken, Jyuken, Kempo, Tae-kwan-do, Judo, Akido and many others before sparring with Goku getting experience in using them while in Kamui he trained for years mastering them even further.

Now it was just 1 month from his birthday, and was ordered by Goku to relax, so here he was enjoying a walk around the village, he now wore black jeans, black combat boots, finger-less gloves with a metal plate, a red sleeveless muscle shirt, with a black high collar cloak that hid his lower face and a black straw-hat that hid his eyes leaving only his face visible. On his wrists and arms were storage seals for his weapons he had mastered with ease and the other shuriken, kunai, his father's hiraishin kunais that he had mastered since it had a simple concept go with the pull while he had other specialized explosive tags, medical tags, chakra,suppression, locking, and disruption tags along with other weapons he forged after discreetly learning from one of Higurashi family heads.

He also had black arm bracers under his cloak that reached all the way up to his elbows made with seals to absorb ambient chakra, block sword strikes and absorb jutsus if placed correctly, and had a small pole that was colored red at his hip a demon spear called the Gae Bolg which was a spear passed down through his mother's family, that saddened him and wondered where his mother could be.

He suddenly sensed shinobi were following him and saw they were all Jounin, they were clearly not being stealthy if they were not making themselves fake a conversation making him shake his head in disappointment and continued walking till he reached the park. He suddenly pictured him, his mother and father playing in the park like a real family.

His eyes hardened. "I know Goku-sifu..." He muttered as tail agitated in irritation as if sensing the stench of weakness as he wondered what they hell they wanted.

"May i ask what Jonin of Konoha would want with someone who was relaxing?" Naruto glanced at them seeing a beard man, a spandex wearing Jonin, a woman with pineapple shaped hair, a red eyed woman, a pink haired woman, and a silver haired man with his headband covering one eye.

His eyes narrowed seeing the one who tried to kill, but grinned what he didn't realize is that Naruto coped his technique and improved it to fit his standards.

Anko spoke up. "We're gonna have to ask you to remove your hat." She smiled sadistically only to get a raised eyebrow.

"May i ask why i should listen to you when I have done nothing wrong, Mitarashi-san?" He said coldly making them tense while Anko frowned and threw a kunai at his hat only for it to vanish and appear in his hand and suddenly became metal strips as he crushed it completely making them gawk.

"Did he just crush that kunai without even trying?" Kurenai asked in shock.

Naruto sighed as he saw the doubt in their eyes and decided its no use hiding himself any longer and removed his kasa throwing it behind him and unbuttoned the top of his cloak a bit showing his face making them gasp while Anko, Mebuki, and Kurenai blushed brightly at his aristocratic features as he stood 2 inches below their height thanks to his Sayian heritage making him grow faster. "We meet again, Falcon, Kame, Hebi, Usagi, Saru, and Inu." He said the last one witha bit of venom.

"So you're the gaki we had to protect, mommy likes what she see's." Anko leered at him getting an amused chuckle that made her legs tingle at how soft it sounded.

"Yes but, am i gaki now Hebi-chan." He spoke from behind them making them jump in surprise.

_'We didn't even see him!' _They thought in shock, as he was faster than Gai and he was the fastest in the village.

"Kame-oji-chan here." Gai suddenly caught a scroll that had the kanji for green Beast on it making his eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you mastered it!" His voice reached a high pitch getting a smile from Naruto who nodded and hugged his surrogate uncle who was crying tears of happiness and pride.

"Yes the Goken was a bit difficult but, i managed to master it im even immune to the gates effects." Their jaws dropped at that if he was immune to the eight gates effects he could be more powerful than anyone alive.

Mebuki suddenly rubbed his whisker marks making him purr causing her to squeal and hug him like a new plushie with Kurenai and the other girls doing the same before letting him go with blushes.

"So Naruto, where have you been training exactly?" Mebuki asked only to get her answer by his finger pointing to the forest of death causing their jaws to drop to sea level including Anko's at his location of training and the fact he managed to survive in there.

Suddenly a squad of anbu appeared behind Naruto who put his kasa back on. "What do you want Neko-san?" He questioned in monotone while moving his hand toward his spear.

"Hokage-sama has requested your audience along with the council Uzumaki-san." Tora ordered only for Naruto's ki to flare giving him a menacing appearance and his eyes turn cold.

"I am trying to enjoy this month before my birthday and the dumbass council and these assholes want to ruin my day already!" He sneered making one of them angry and went to grab Naruto only for a red spear to rest on his neck the tip close to severing his jugular.

"One more step and I will take your head, rookie." Naruto spoke coldly, not being scared of the Jounin and Anbu watching them.

Naruto suddenly stiffened and turned to see one of the people who loved him like a grandson looking at him tearfully. "Saru-oji-sama..." He whispered trembling and shunshined in front of the old man and hugged him tightly as he was patted on the back.

"Oji-san why didn't you come look for me, i had to force myself to become this strong." He said sadly with the Sandaime feeling older than he looked.

"The council kept having me distracted like they are now!" Naruto suddenly scowled and glared seeing the whole council walk into view but, most flinched at the cold hard look Naruto was giving him and their eyes widened as his eyes flashed into the Sharingan making it all more scary and terrifying.

"What do you maggots want!" Even Danzo flinched at his hateful tone but, regained his composure.

"These idiots are thinking they own you!" Fugaku scowled at the idiotic civilians while Naruto just laughed menacingly as his hair flashed pale green with white streaks showing his mastered Super Sayian 1 state shocking them.

He suddenly picked one of them up by the throat shocking them at his strength except those who saw him crush that kunai with his barehands. "You dare think just because I'm the container means I'm a fucking guard dog for you bastards!" He hissed coldly and clutched his throat tighter getting a strangled gasp from the fat slob in his clutches.

"I should have hired Iwa to kill you damn demon!" He gasped out with Naruto's eyesswirling erriely then suddenly turned into his ancestors eyes getting startled gasps as everyone saw heyes and soon spotted the visage of the legendary Uchiha standing behind Naruto a hand on his shoulder with a proud smile before vanishing.

Naruto dropped him on his ass. "You aren't worth my even wasting my eyes on." He spoke in Madara's tone before walking away.

The civilian roared in rage and charged at Naruto's back a dagger raised at his back only for Naruto to shift back and launch a palm strike to the man's chest causing him to collapse with blank eyes. "His heart exploded in his chest." Hiashi informed getting gasps before turning an impressed look to Naruto who nodded in confirmation at his guess.

"Seem's Minato's son can use my clan's style with ease, I congratulate you young Naruto you do your family proud." Hiashi and Fugaku bowed with smiles on their faces.

"No problem Uncle Hiashi, Uncle Fugaku now if you'll excuse me i need to get ready for my next training session." He stopped when Kakashi blocked his way.

"You are under arrest for murder, Naruto do not think you can beat me!" Naruto only smirked and suddenly Kakashi fell to the ground screaming in pain and horror as Naruto just disappeared down the street.

_'You are nothing but, a disgrace to papa's teachings.' _Those words echoed in Kakashi's minds as he took the brunt of Naruto's hatred for Konoha and its inhabitants.

(2 years later)

2 years had passed, many things occured as Naruto trained in the forest of death.

First was that the Uchihas were wiped out leaving only Mikoto, Sasuke, Tsubaki, Yin, Yang, Bara, and Hinote along with some of Naruto's other Uchiha aunts and uncles and nieces and cousins. Sasuke had sworn revenge on Isami who killed the corrupt Uchiha but, Fugaku was killed by a masked assailant that unknowingly heard of him.

The civilians tried to have the girls turned into breeding stock but, Naruto who got his Clan head status earlier than expected brought them under the protection of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans meaning those greedy people like the civilians along with koharu and homura couldn't touch them and that earned a special place for Naruto in their hearts.

Naruto had met with the clan heads children and immediately disliked Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura for many reasons, one is that they tried bullying him because he always did better than them in academics, two they wanted to be number one, three it was a matter of pride since they felt that Naruto doesn't deserve anything and is a clanless orphan only for Naruto to put them down coldly.

He became good friends with Shina, Ume her sister, Kimeko the older sister, Choji, Shika and her sister Shima, Hanabi, Neji and her cousin Hinata, Mebuki, Saya, Toki one of the remaining Senju children who had a crush on him like Shima, Neji, Hinata, Mebuki, Saya, Shina, Ume, and Kimeko and other girls and took a liking to him because he may be cold but, he treats his friends with kindness and love.

One day on his birthday, Naruto was approached by Himeja Hinata's aunt who liked him closely requested for him to guard Hinata and Hanabi with Neji while Kumo was in Konoha for the peace treaty which he accepted and it allowed him to get close to the three girls who's hearts he captured and removed her caged bird seal after getting Hiashi and several other main branch members to agree.

But, Kumo's Head Jonin along with some anbu squads decided to go underneath E's nose and kidnap Hinata and Hanabi to breed back in Kumo for their own Hyuga's but, hell hath no fury like a protective boyfriend as Naruto had become their boyfriends after they confessed to him months before the incident and he accepted.

(Flashback - Hyuga Garden)

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata and Hanabi burst through the doors running towards him scared making him frown as he stood up wearing what Madara wore when he fought Mu and Oonoki back then, and even had his orange colored Gumbai on his back along with skintight gloves that had several reinforcement seals that made them tougher than steel.

"What is it?" He asked as his hair had grown to where it looked like his grandfather's with streaks of black in the front and more spiky as he had been meditating manipulating the Nature Chakra in the air to achieve his own Sage Mode.

"K-kumo Jonin and Anbu are chasing after us but, t-they!" Hanabi's lips trembled in fear making his eyes narrow dangerously coming to one conclusion.

They want the Byakugan huh not on his watch!

"Girl's I'm going to hide you with one of my concealing Genjutsu's do not panic." He said softly getting nods before Naruto whispered. "View Obscuring." They instantly vanished from view and moved behind the tree, Naruto made sure only he could break that illusion and waited for the Anbu and Jonin to arrive while tapping the seal on his ear.

"Neko is the Raikage and Hokage informed?" He talked through the earpiece.

_'Yes Naruto-kun their on the way right now closing in fast.' _Neko spoke through the communication seal getting a nod.

"Carry on." He turned it off just as his guests arrived and tensed when they saw him.

"May i ask what you are doing in my uncles house uninvited?" Naruto's voice turned cold and emotionless as a feeling of death washed over them making them see a very terrifying man in front of them while others were too stupid to feel it.

"Hey gaki! where are those two Hyuga girls at!" One of them demanded arrogantly only for Naruto to crack his knuckles slowly making the anbu wince and shudder as Naruto's chakra seemed to grow in intensity evidenced by the shroud around him.

"If you have come just to kidnap them, then I'm afraid i cannot let you live." He snapped his fingers causing the surroundings to light up startling them.

"Now, you have no where to run, prepare to die." He instantly ran through handseals at rapid speed shocking them at the above kage-level speeds as he gathered Katon-chakra into his body.

"Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" Naruto fired a blast of black and blue outlined fire from his mouth launching it at the group of anbu only have managed to shunshin out of the way while the one's that were hit burned into ashes stunning those watching the battle as a 6 year old boy demolished half an anbu squad in one move.

Naruto smirked. "Come now, surely you weaklings aren't that afraid of me are you." He did Madara's mocking sneer making their faces turn red with anger and rage and flipped through hand signs.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan No Jutsu!" Five anbu chorsued as lightning gathered in the sky and formed into red eyed dragons that barreled toward Naruto who only smirked as he faded away like pixels as the jutsu's hit causing an explosion lifting dust everywhere.

Gachi gloated at how he killed the stinking pest along with the others only for their heads to suddenly fall off to the ground only two crumbled into rock showing they were Doton Bunshins making him smirk at the quick thinking not like it will do them much good.

Naruto ducked under a roundhouse and jumped over slash and rocketed his heel up and slammed it on the man's neck with crunch signaling his neck was broken enraging the lone anbu who charged at Naruto in a crazed sense of rage swiping rapidly at him while he just dodged in a lazy fashion with a smirk before slapping the kunai out of his hands and hit a pressure point on his neck causing paralysis to his whole body.

"I will let your leader deal with you." He smirked seeing the man pale and sweat just as the Hokage, clan heads and Raikage along with the Nibi and Hachibi jinchuurikis looking shocked seeing the craters and decapitated bodies and saw Naruto drag one of his BOLT members paralyzed.

"Raikage-sama this one of the conspirators with your council to try and kidnap the Hyuga Heiresses to breed their own Hyugas." Naruto scowled darkly at the whimpering anbu who soiled himself at the killing intent directed at him by Naruto while E looked furious especially Yugito and Queen B (Yes, a female Killer B) their fingers growing claws.

"Naruto-kun what do you suggest?" Queen B asked rubbing her head sheepishly getting looks from the Sandaime and E.

"Imouto how do you know Naruto-san?" B and Yugito explained how they were injured by men in black cloaks with clouds on them and Naruto healed them when he was training outside the village, what surprised them was his chakra control for Iryojutsu and blushed when they had fun together while Naruto had a slight pink tinge remembering the cuddling they had and kissing.

"Well, since you healed them I can allow them to be a liaison between Kumogakure and Konohagakure if its alright with you Sarutobi." He nodded with a smile at his surrogate grandson finding love and then smirked mischievously making Naruto wary.

"Oh, Naruto i forgot to tell you Moegi-chan, Udo-chan, and Sarumi-musume are calling you." He snickered at Naruto's blush increasing only to yelp as Naruto smacked him upside the head with an irritated look and a blush while B and Yugito squealed hugging E who snorted and turned away keeping up his tough image.

Naruto smiled as he had gained a friend in the tough Raikage and for the better it was like when his father met E for the first time in battle.

(Flashback End)

After that he was a public ally and close friend of the Hyuga, Inuzaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Kurama and other clans in Konoha nevermind their kids not liking him and some even helped him train and spar which Goku commented was a good way to further their friendship and had trained him in unlocking his Super Forms which made Naruto frown at the decreased speed but, managed to get around that drawback by placing resistance, weight, and gravity seals on his body to overcome the forms limitations and mastered his Super Sayian 2 form which he unlocked by taking his rage to even more heights and made sure to study his father's notes on the Shiki Fuuin to figure out how to absorb Kyuubis power into him so these Akatsuki cant get him.

He also noted Sasuke kept trying to follow him to spy on his training which he made sure his fangirls got to him not that he didn't have any of his own and he welcomed it but, didn't do anything more other than taking them out for lunch or dinner or cinema. He dispelled his clones that were training using a Perfect Susanoo and could tell he had it down to Madara's level and was happy he got to sign a summoning contract for the Dragons.

He was now 7 years old and was practicing his stances with Gae Bolg moving through each kata with masterful ease showing his aptitude in Bukijutsu while noticing his other friend who had a crush on him was his two sparring partners Leia and Tenten (Yes a why i do this its because it had never been attempted and cut Lee some slack) and was surprised to see them.

"Hello Leia-chan, Tenten-chan what brings you here?" He asked as he wiped the sweat off his muscled body and smiled faintly seeing their blushes and glazed over eyes. "Ano, we came to just visit you N-naruto-sempai." Leia stuttered cutely getting a smile at her shyness from the normally loud girl.

"Ok, i was just doing my daily Jojutsu practice and it seems Sai-chan, Shisui-chan, and Shin-chan have decided to join us." He called out loud as three girls appeared pouting especially Sai who had her arms crossed over her generous bust and hugged Naruto's muscled body.

"Mou! how can you always find us Naruto-sama?" She whined getting a chuckle while he just kissed her on the nose softly.

"I'm just that good." He said smugly making her pout childishly.

Naruto laughed with the others but, stiffened when he felt a familiar trickle of youki in the forest and it felt weak but, it was similar to his and this chakra made his emotionless facade crack as tears dropped down his face. "Kaa-san..." He whispered and dashed toward the location as the girls tried to keep up with him as he flew at inhuman speeds and landed in the forest's west gate and looked around quickly as he walked through glaring at any animals that dared to attack him.

He stopped when he stepped on something metallic and felt for a latch and pulled it open and when he did his nose was filled with a disgusting stench of blood, medicine, and decay and floated down and saw it was some lair of the sort and walked down the corridor only to hear the screams of his mother making his Sayian instincts flare and dashed down the room looking like an afterimage as he sprinted like a runner.

(2 minutes later)

Naruto skidded to a stop as he saw something that made him see red. His mother strapped to the table being stabbed at by several men wearing purple jounin outfits with the headband with a Sound symbol and saw a grey haired man smirking at her arrogantly making his eyes flare into his Sharingan and the Mangekyo.

"Get the fuck away from my mother now!" He snarled making everyone freeze especially Kushina who felt the familiar chakra and it made her heart jump with joy. "Soichi-kun..." She whispered to herself as Naruto walked into view and the image was burned into her mind seeing the Sharingan in his eyes made him look even more handsome with sharp features and saw her spear Gae Bolg clenched in his hands.

One of them sneered holding a kunai to Kushinas throat. "And what will you do if we don't?" Naruto turned his head slowly to the one that was arrogant enough to ignore his warning and his eyes made everyone in the room tremble with fear while Kushina trembled and what could be described as excitement, and anticipation.

"Mugen Tsukuyomi!" The man dropped to the ground screaming his head off his tortured screams scaring everyone while Naruto smirked darkly.

"Now you shall be repeatedly stabbed for all eternity inside your mind." They paled when they heard this what did he mean for eternity.

"That is Mugen Tsukuyomi, a technique my grandfather made by accident it puts the victim in a Eternal Genjutsu where he or she is tortured for all eternity locked in their mind with no way to break free." He chuckled maniacally much to the Sound ninjas growing fear and horror before Naruto unsheathed his katana a bit before sheathing it and suddenly multiple flashes of light appeared around the other two causing them to fall to pieces.

Kushina looked absolutely shocked at his speed, and his Kenjutsu skill and wondered how he got so good. _'Kaa-chan, let me take care of this.' _She looke dup shocked but, nodded while melting at his soft Sharingan eyes before they turned to the grey haired man.

"So you're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, don't look like much too bad Orochimaru-sama isn't here to dissect your body and take what he wants the most, the Sharingan!" One of them cackled while Naruto snorted.

"Your bastard of a master is unworthy of possessing my grandfather's doujutsu because he will die just like the rest of you filthy weaklings if there is nothing more that I hate is a weak, and cowardly ninja." Naruto said coldly as his hair turned Pale green the black streaks only showing little but, the energy made them sweat.

Naruto sensed someone sneaking behind with a kunai and backhanded the person into the wall with a crunch to his neck shocking them at his Taijutsu strength. "No one has ever snuck up on me and never will." He spat before his eyes glowed as a dark blue ribcage suddenly appeared around Naruto who mentally commanded his Susanoo to grab his mother from the table and bring her inside the armor.

"S-soichi-kun." Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"You're safe in my Susano'o Kaa-chan, i have many things to tell you but first let me take care of these maggots!" He turned hsi cold eyes to them and sped through 4 seals gathering Katon chakra in his lungs.

"Let's see you outrun this! Katon-Amaterasu style: Enton Goka Messhitsu!" He expelled a jetstream of pure black fire towards the lab burning everything causing an explosion shaking the entire cave making Naruto grunt in irritation before scooping his kaa-san up in his arms getting a blush from her at how Naruto is holding her and allowed him to hold her and snuggled into his chest.

_'He looks so grown up now, there's no way I be a mother to him now.' _she thought sadly not seeing Naruto's saddened gaze.

_'Kaa-chan, you can still be in my life don't let yourself down like that!' _Kushina started to sob as they ran toward the exit.

_'Demo, soichi-kun i haven't even been there for you in years how could you forgive me so easily!' _She cried out in confusion and anguish she blushed more when his soft understanding gaze looked into her violet eyes and stroked her hair.

_'Because, Kaa-chan i love you even when i only had your pictures for comfort i still loved you and i wont stop now!' _He declared before stomping the ground causing a earth wall to raise up blocking the crumbling ceiling and jumped through the entrance and sped out of the forest and an explosion knocked them to the ground with Kushina ending up on top straddling him.

Kushina suddenly moaned with a blush as she felt Naruto's cock rubbing against her womanhood and it felt so good she started moving her hips back and forth making him moan as well and felt his Sayian instincts yell at him to mate with her but, managed to fight it and tapped her with his tails.

"Kaa-chan, let's not do this now i just got you back and i want to get to know you better." Kushina nodded with a bit of disappointment and hugged him tightly and started crying while he let out a few of his own tears feeling the void in his heart close. "Kaa-chan, just don't leave me anymore..." He whispered desperately getting a nod from her.

"I promise soichi-kun!" She cried out clutching him but, tensed when suddenly Kakashi charged at them with the clan heads telling him to stop his hands lit up with his chidori making Naruto roar in fury as he activated his own chidori except with black lightning and charged meeting a shocked Kakashi head on ignoring everyone's yells.

"Chidori/Black Chidori!" Both shouted as their jutsu's connected creating a clash of lightning against black lightning as they pushed against each other arcs of lightning sparking everywhere.

"Die you demon!" Kakashi sneered pushing forward only to see Naruto's eyes darken with rage and pumped more chakra into his jutsu.

"Fuck you damn bastard! you dare try to kill Rin-chan because father taught her the Rasengan before you! you fucking power hungry bastard!" He roared as their chakra increased creating a huger energy clash while Kushina who heard that seethed in hatred and felt herself drawing on the Kyuubi's chakra healing her injuries over the past years and her misused muscles and surprisingly created a Rasengan in her hand and charged toward Kakashi.

"Teme! Rasengan!" Kakashi cried out in pain as he was simultaneously hit in the gut by both jutsu' and was sent flying through a few trees while the lightning from Naruto's Chidori electrocuted him and was inwardly shocked at him knowing what he tried to do to Rin and fell unconscious as Naruto approached him ready to bufricate him from the legs only to stop reining in his anger and walked back to Kushina who was trembling till he kissed her on the lips making her moan.

"Shh, Kushina-kaa-chan let's go home..." He whispered and picked her up bridal style getting a sleepy nod before Naruto was surrounded by his ki and flew to the Uzumaki Namikaze Estate and walked in before putting Kushina in his bed and made sure she was comfortable and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back Kaa-chan, please wait for me..." He whispered getting a smile from the asleep Kushina before he stood up and dressed into his black high collar cloak, blue pants, and sandals and his gumbai strapped to his shoulders and his black sash that carried his swords and exited the house snapping his fingers putting the seals up so no one will get near this house without his permission and opened the door to see a mob of shinobi and civilians yelling for his blood and for him to hand over Kushina to them making him very pissed his Susano'o activated instantly and glared down at them coldly.

"Get the hell out of my sight or die by my hands!" He roared as his Susano'o slashed apart the mob causing some to retreat while he engaged the staying ones in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu showing why he was the grandson of the Uchiha and Senju brothers as he tore them apart with ease till he was literally caked in blood his Sharingan making him look very demonic.

Naruto looked at their cowering forms with disdain. "Get out of my sight and never let me see you again!" He said harshly making them run for their lives as he walked toward the council room where he is sure the ones responsible for helping Orochimaru hold his Kushina-chan like a damn lab rat.

He walked up to the door and punched it off the hinges allowing it to become embedded into the wall above the elders while everyone looked at him and shivered at the cold, emotionless look in his eyes that spoke of pain and suffering for anyone who crossed him but, gasped seeing his eyes and one idiotic civilian stood up. "What are you doing with the Sharingan dem-urk!" He was cut off from his rant by Naruto separating his head from his shoulders using his barehand and crushed the head like a soft apple making the anbu puke in their masks.

_'Wow, Naruto-kun sure is being brutal today!' _Mikoto licked her lips in lust with Tsume, and Yuka feeling horny seeing such a display.

Naruto turned toward Koharu, Homura, and the civilians except Mebuki. "Mebuki-chan would you please move out of the way please?" He asked calmly getting a confused nod and moved beside Mikoto.

Naruto spoke up in a cold tone of fury. "I want to know right fucking now WHY THE FUCK WAS MY MOTHER KUSHINA UZUMAKI BEING EXPERIMENTED ON BY OROCHIMARU'S DAMN MEN UNDERNEATH KONOHA! ANSWER ME GODDAMMITT OR I SWEAR ON GRANDFATHER HASHIRAMA'S GRAVE I WILL RAZE THIS DAMN VILLAGE TO THE FUCKING GROUND!" He literally blasted everyone with Kage-equivalent K.i. making alot of them choke on their breath as they could not believe he had this much murderous intent and it made Madara's anger look like a childish temper tantrum.

"W-we wanted Konoh-a t-t-to be strong!" Homura squeaked with the civilians shouting in agreement making his eye twitch.

"Did these disgusting pigs think they could use my mother as a damn fucktoy is that what you were planning on doing after Orochimaru was done with her!" He said coldly as his Susano'o came back alive in it's Demonic Form making them tremble.

"Y-yes so what she's nothing but, a bitch only worth spreading her legs!" One of them said defiantly making everyone stop to a screeching halt and glared at that little fuck for saying that till Naruto started laughing and it made their bones chill to the core as it sounded crazed, and mad.

"So that's your answer huh?" He chuckled darkly before his eyes turned to the Rinnegan and used his gravity element to pull the man towards him in his hands.

"I will make sure you die painfully let's see how you like having your soul pulled from you slowly!" He used his Human path and slowly pulled out a blue transparent mist making the man scream in agony and untold pain making everyone pale seeing the cold smirk on Naruto's face as he relished in the man's screams before he pulled it out completely letting him drop to the ground empty eyes.

Naruto called the King of Hell and tossed it into the statue and let it eat before vanishing to nothing before turning toward a cowering civilian council along with Homura and Koharu.

"For you scum, I will kill you with one of my grandfather's own jutsu! Water Style: Explosive Bite Of The Water Dragon!" He shouted gathering the water molecules in the air as a massive water dragon flew at them only Homura and Koharu dodged using their old shinobi skills and charged at Naruto kunais in their hands making him laugh outloud at their struggling and dodging each and everyone of their attacks with that same mocking grin on his face.

Naruto sidestepped Koharu's stab and thrusted his hand into her chest and ripped her heart out and burned her alive and grabbed Homura by the throat and lifted him up slowly ignoring the insults spewing from his mouth and threw him into the wall and threw multiple kunai pinning him to the wall crucified getting tortured screams from the old man.

"Yes scream for mercy like the dog that you are!" He laughed and pulled out Gae-Bolg that pulsed with glee at drinking his enemies blood and looked at a bleeding Homura with cold unfeeling eyes. "When you get to hell say hi to the Shinigami!" He threw the spear hard piercing the chest of Homura who fell limp looking like a real crucified victim.

The blood and gore made Naruto look like a vengeful angel descended from the heavens and hell and his posture screamed dangerous and watched him walk out to his home. "Goodnight Saru-oji-san get some better advisors so they won't undermine your authority goodbye I'm going to check on my mother." He said as the doors closed leaving an ominous feeling behind.

This Marked the first Massacre of Konohagakure No sato

And Naruto's new moniker **Uchiha Madara No Saisei **

* * *

Done, hope you all liked the 1st chapter and wooh boy i got a kick out of this!

Yes Naruto is very brutal when he fights and knows how to make his opponents sloppy.

A shout out to my fan Firegod341 for giving me the chance to write this fic and blessings to all Godlike Naruto lovers!

Naruto has mastered his first two main forms the next chapter will be a timeskip and sadly Goku will fade away to join his family and Naruto will inherit his title.

Katon: Goka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)

Susano'o (God Of Sea and Storms)

Uchiha Madara No Saisei (Rebirth Of Madara Uchiha)

Rinnegan (Transmigration Eye)

if you have any questions on the additions to the harem PM me

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 for the awesome Crimson Sayian God!**

**Sorry for the delay been deprived of sleep so without further ado let's do this**

**Naruto current age in chapter 2: 10**

**Kushina:21**

**Mikoto:21**

**I dont own Naruto or Dragonball z **

* * *

3 years had passed for Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and they were for the better, nevermind how hectic and crazy.

After Naruto's massacre of almost the whole civilian council and the two elders Homura and Koharu putting the fear of Kami into the minds of those who thought he would take their shit again many mobs were reduced thanks to some unforeseen circumstances (Wink, wink) but, Kushina had a good idea who did it.

The Sandaime who found out about Orochimaru's hidden base in the forest of death immediately increased the training of the village's shinobi and bettered the requirements for the academy making the academy students pair in teams doing D-ranks and low c-ranks to make sure the Genin won't be weak and will learn their elemental affinities.

He also gave Naruto the Namikaze clan Head Seat and Kushina the Uzumaki combined with that, the new and still corrupt civilian council could not budge into shinobi affairs and thus making Naruto and his family's life easier since he was starting to be more bloodthirsty when angered which is rare since he was mostly emotionless except around his girls and Kushina and other friends.

Naruto mastered more of his sensei Goku's techniques along with mastering his other Super Sayian forms, and had been putting off dealing with Kyuubi long enough and decides to put him out of commission permanently.

(Mindscape)

"Are you ready Naruto?" Goku asked looking at his surrogate son.

Naruto grew to 5'6 a height not known to be evident in normal humans, but accounted that too his Sayian Heritage thanks to Goku changing it to a mix of Sayian God and Legendary Sayian type making him a god in heritage.

He now wears black hakama pants, black tobi and white zori with a black sash, A red long sleeve undershirt with a sleeveless black gi top with a high collar over it (Picture Naruto's own style of the Arrancar Esparda attire) and had his spear Gae Bolg in its tubular form tied to his sash, and his O-katana and Wakizashi sheathed on his left hip and had his crimson hair cut to where he looked like a red-headed Minato and his eyes were shadowed almost completely though his body had a solid 16 pack which was inhuman in its self but, had the body of a runner.

Naruto stared at the gate holding Kyuubi who had finally woke up and was glaring at Naruto completely like he had done him a wrongdoing and it was making him very annoyed and walked forward to the gate showing no fear of the full K.I. of the Bijuu King who looked flabbergasted he wasn't cowering like most mortals and Naruto smirked in a dark deadly way.

"Do you really think I am still human, Kyuubi?" Naruto said in a cold, emotionless way that froze the mighty Bijuu seeing the dangerous look in its containers eyes and it widened with shock and anger as he floated toward the seal.

Naruto stared deep into the blood-red eyes of Kyuubi the Nine Tailed Fox with no fear at all and spoke in a chilling, dark tone that made its hackles rise. "You think you are the most powerful entity in this entire universe, huh Furball?" Naruto sneered maliciously making Kyuubi sneer back.

**"You are still like those pathetic arrogant ningen who know not how to bow to their superiors like they should have done since the beginning of the Rikudo's age!" **Kyuubi spat only to get a fanged smirk from Naruto who looked very amused.

"Oh really let's see how you handle the mix of a Sayian God and a Legendary Super Sayian along with the blood of an Uzumaki, Namikaze, Senju, and UCHIHA!" Naruto ripped the seal off while Kyuubi smashed the gate outward trying to scare Naruto again only to find to its annoyance he was still looking unperturbed and launched one of it's tails at him only for a yellow flash to appear in its vision and saw Naruto next to the one who sealed him.

**"YONDAIME!" **Kyuubi roared in fury seeing the yellow haired bastard who sealed him.

"We finally meet eh? Tou-san." Naruto smirked at his father who grinned back and raised an eyebrow seeing his son looks.

"I see you've surpassed me by a millennium and your chakra looks bigger than the furball by a thousand times it seems." Minato nodded in pride as he could feel the supressed chakra rolling off Naruto only to see Kyuubi completing its signature attack and fired it and was about to teleport him and Goku away only for Naruto's hand to stop him.

"Let me take care of this?" Minato nodded seeing the determination in his son's eyes and moved away.

Naruto cocked his leg back and waited for it to get close and launched a spin kick that clashed with his foot before losing the battle and he literally launched the thing back at Kyuubi who couldn't block it and was engulfed in a large black pillar.

Minato's eyes bulged in shock. "Holy shit! Kami-sama Naruto what training were you put through!" Minato looked at Goku with wide eyes who was just laughing his ass off.

"That was barely even a warm-up Kyuubi-san." Naruto said mockingly making Kyuubi roar blasting the youki away and showed his wounds healing more slowly and Naruto used that chance to grab both his yin and yang chakra and pull shifting the battle into a chakra tug-of-war and Kyuubi tried to bunch all of hsi hatred on Naruto who's eyes blazed crimson red as he heard the voices in his head.

**"You will never win brat! You are weak and will always be weak!" **It crowed with delight only to hear dark, amused laughter and looked down in horror and fear to see Naruto smirking at him darkly.

"You think your hatred will break me Kyuubi!" He said his voice getting louder and louder as the mindscape shook as Naruto's body blazed with golden colored chakra.

Naruto snapped his head up with ethereal glowing white eyes radiating with power. " My hatred surpasses yours Kyuubi-teme! I SHALL NOT BE BROKEN!" He roared and pulled with a mighty yank getting a scream of pain from Kyuubi and absorbed its chakra leaving it skin and bones and suddenly Naruto was bathed in a golden glow wearing the exact same clothing as his ancestor the Rikudo Sennin, even his hair was golden and grew two horns in his hair and gained blazing orange eyes along with extended whisker marks.

"This power, is the Kyuubi's Chakra..." He muttered clenching hsi fists.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto in absolute rage and roared in fury charging a full powered bijuudama.

"Impressive to still be this powerful, you are a worthy foe." Naruto cupped his hands back as a orb glowed pale green in the center and grew more in size along with Kyuubi's attack.

**"SHI-NE NARUTO! KYUUBIKO IMARI!" **It fired the Bijuu attack at full power at Naruto who smirked.

He threw his hands forward. "Super Omega Kamehameha!" Both attacks clashed and Kyuubi thought his would prevail only for Naruto's attack to overpower his and speed towards his vulnerable body and engulfed him completely ripping his entire body and soul apart and saw Naruto's eyes staring back at him with unyielding power.

**"Damn...you...Naruto..." **Were its last thoughts before being erased from existence and soon the blast cleared showing nothing of Kyuubi left and Naruto stared before turning towards his father and walked away while shaking his head. _'We could have been more than friends Kurama...' _He thought in pity before smirking at his father and sensei.

(Timeskip - Outside Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes after finally having a talk with his dad, who gave him all of his knowledge on Ninja Arts before leaving to go to Kami's Realm leaving him with Goku who will leave once he turned 15 graduation day which Naruto accepted with tearful eyes before leaving the mindscape to see Kushina rubbing herself against him with a moan. "K-kaa-san what are you doing?" He asked with wide eyes and saw her violet colored eyes staring back at him in lust.

"Kyuubi-teme's leftover chakra seems to have fused with mine and has made more horny and have a higher libido and I'm restraining myself from fucking you on this couch!" She groaned with barely restrained lust and yelped when Naruto pinned her down and rubbed his groin against hers making both moan in pleasure.

She saw the restrained lust and love for her in his royal purple eyes that he changed and kissed him tongues rolling with his and felt her red panties wetten under her skirt." Ka-kaa-san, I-i can't hold back any longer..." He whispered in her ear as he felt his cock getting stroked through his boxers.

"FUCK THIS!" Kushina shouted in crazed lust and ripped Naruto's shirt off showing his delicious 16 pack that made her lust grow dangerously evidenced by her eyes turning red and ran her tongue along his pecs making him shiver before she came to his boxers.

(Lemon Scene)

She pulled them down slowly and her eyes lit up with joyous hunger as his 18 in cock laid there but, she gripped it making him moan at her soft touch as she began to slowly pump his member up and down while softly swirling her tongue around the tip tasting a glob of pre-cum that made her moan feeling the taste of dango and engulfed it down her throat.

"Ah Kushi-kaa-chan!" She continued to deepthroat him while rubbed his balls causing the pleasure to increase but, she was goign to slow and he stood up and started face fucking his balls slapping against her chin as she sucked repeatedly while her hands were on his hips and looked at him with lust and want in her eyes.

_'Mmmh, Soichi-kun tastes so good, I don't care if he's my son or not he's a lover in my eyes and I love him back this throat fucking is making my pussy so wet!' _She moaned in her mind as he came down her throat which she gulped down greedily as her juices trailed down her legs from her cunt that had a patch of crimson hair above the clit.

She disconnected with a pop moaning as the cum churned in her stomach and looked up at Naruto with wide cute eyes that turned Naruto on and yelped when her panties and muscle shirt were ripped off showing her large I-cups, her pink areolas erect nipples along with clit being erect and her pussy sopping wet.

Naruto rubbed his cock against her slit slowly making Kushina moan and buck her hips trying to get him to pierce pussy and pound her into exhaustion which he plunges in getting a scream of pleasure as he roughly fucks her raw with each thrust her tits jiggle rapidly as he picked up speed and forceas both their moans and groans echoed throughout the house.

"M -more Naruto-soichi!" Kushina cried out her pussy being stretched to the limit as his cock kept kissing her womb and thoughts of Naruto filling her stomach with cum made her cum instantly but, her eyes widened as his hair spiked up and his eyes turned pale green showing his Super Sayian one state and felt his energy and chakra increase and her pussy stretched even more.

"You thinkm I'm done Kushi-kaa-sama than you have seen nothing yet!" He roared as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began jackhammering her pussy like no tomorrow her juices spraying underneath her from him causing her enough pleasure to cum rapidly and it was turning her mind to mush.

He added Raiton chakra to his hands and began groping her breasts and twerking her nipples making her eyes roll to the back of her head as he fucked her continually.

"K-kami-sama~! Soichi-kun! I'm going to cum!" She shouted in a lust filled tone while Naruto's arms bulged with veins as he felt his cock slowly expand.

"Kushi-kaa-chan! Here it comes!" Kushina's eyes widened as he slammed one more time and released with her at the same time.

"KAA-CHAN!"

"SOICHI-KUN!" Both cried out in pleasure as they fell on each other with Naruto laying on his back and Kushina on top of him and suddenly he bit her and it caused a crimson red tail to sprout from her tail bone, her eyes turned a more darker shade of purple with an animal slit, her body turned more tone and her hair turned a darker shade of blood red along with having black streaks in the front and her teeth grew into sharp fangs and her tits grew into J-cups making her eyes light up in animalistic hunger.

"You're a Sayian just like me now, Kaa-chan." He smiled but, growled when she rocked her hips back and forth enticing his cock that stood to full mast again.

"Ready for Round 2 King Naruto-soichi!" Naruto grinned with a smirk and grabber her ass getting a lustful growl.

"The question is Queen Kaa-chan can you handle this one!" Kushina growled and suddenly both started going at it again

(Lemon End)

Naruto walked to class with a bounce to his step and saw several of the female Teachers looking at him in lust, already knowing he had the smell of sex on him which he didn't mind though and continued on his way towards class while his eyes turned blank, bored, and cold since this academy is still a fucking joke in his eyes and made sure not to rise to the taunts of Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba.

He rubs the bridge of his nose, hearing the loud squeals of fangirls inside the room making him wonder how bad his Kushina's temper will be and wonders further how will they handle her new power now after he trained with her for a week and half straight getting her new strength under control. "Oh well I'll worry about that later Choji-chan wants me to see her parents..." He mused before opening up the door only for his hair to be blasted back from the loud noise making his eye twitch.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He roared causing all of them to freeze up and Naruto walked in only for a brown haired girl to jump into his arms showing the beautiful brown eyes of Choji Akimichi, wearing a pair of blue jeans, sandals, a green shirt and her white scarf with her clan symbol on the front and her face wasn't chubby or fat only slim along with the rest of her body and her G-cup boobs were visible through her shirt.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead painting a very cute image in everyone's mind seeing his warm, charming smile and her blushed cheeks. "I was just training with Kushina-kaa-chan and she got a little carried away..." He trailed off with a blush on his face remembering their training session which turned to an intense marathon of sex.

Choji blushed, because she heard their howls of pleasure and so did the other girl and had images of him taking them on the teachers desk and it made her a bit aroused and Naruto smelt it and smirked at her while talking as they walked towards the others, only for Naruto's half cousin to move in his way getting glares from nearly every girl that admires Naruto along with the guys.

"What do you want Uchiha-san?" They winced realizing Naruto doesn't see Sasuke as his own cousin, this is most common when said person has a very huge dislike for their half-cousin but, is evident mostly in major clans and some minor clans.

"I want your jutsu's and techniques noW!" Sasuke demanded arrogantly only to cry out in pain as Naruto's gloved handed grips his hair tightly and lifts the duckass haired Sasuke up to eye-level and it clicked in their minds realizing Naruto used only one hand and wasn't even trying and saw the cold, emotionless look in his eyes.

"Get it through your weak skull, You are not getting all my hard earned skill, get it through your head weakling." Naruto tosses Sasuke over his shoulder lightly crashing on the floor in a heap.

"Also if you guys try to attack me, you're gonna have to deal with my mother who is known to put some people in the ICU unit so please do try little foolish cousin, not like you could fight me anyway." Naruto snorted and sat down between Hinata and Hanabi (Yes Hanabi is in the academy with the other rookies) and puts on his headphones for his Ipod which was black with his Uchiha Clan symbol on the bottom front and back.

"Hey, Naruto-kun what do you think the academy will be like?" Shina asked curiously.

Naruto sighs scratching his head. "Probably only bookwork and barely any physical effort...not like the academy will be any help right now!" He says outloud enough for other teachers to hear him causing many to nod at the truth while others growled in irritation since they paid their parents on the council to make it easier for them.

"Seriously this is supposed to be the strongest village and all the academy teaches is fucking bookwork!" Hanabi shouted cursing loudly making everyone stare at a Hyuga cursing like that while Naruto just had a shit eating grin on his face.

"THey grow up so fast!" He mock sniffs making the girls rush at Naruto demanding he teach them getting chuckles from him.

(Timeskip - 15 mins later)

"Really are you serious..." Naruto deadpanned at Iruka explaining the history of the sannin and their achievements making Many slam their heads on the desks in annoyance and irritation.

"Iruka-sensei?" Almost everyone froze at the sweet tone in Shikamaru's voice making Naruto snicker evilly under his breath at his Kage-hime's annoyed face.

"Y-yes- Sh-Shika." Iruka stuttered in fear while She just tapped the desk with a bit of doton chakra causing it to crack making their eyes shrink in fear.

"When will we be actually training in chakra control or Taijutsu?" Iruka and Mizuki stumbled to get everyone outside and that's where most of the kids got their asses beat by Naruto's girls while some fights just involved nothing but, brawling no skill at all and when it came to most of the girl fights all they did was pull hair, and claw at each other's eyes trying to impress Sasuke disgusting Naruto severely.

_'Kami-sama, these girls are disgraces to kunoichi themselves, Ten-chan would have tried to fillet each and everyone of them!' _He thought in disgust with Goku grimacing in sympathy having to listen to these girls screech like wailing banshees over a duckass haired boy was nauseating in its self.

_'There's no limit to how obsession can go, Naruto.' _Goku said sagely getting a nod from Naruto before hearing his name called.

"Who will be my opponent Iruka-sensei?" All he got was a pointed finger with a deadpan face and saw who it was and deadpanned as well.

Sakura Haruno looking extremely smug like she already was guaranteed victory.

_'It's offical, Goku-sensei I feel my pride as a Sayian wounded.' _Goku had nothing to say to that because frankly even hew would feel insulted getting paired against Sakura who was below even an Academy Student in strength and skill, chakra wise she has the reserves of a little baby and has barely passable Taijutsu.

"Sensei, if this is going to be my opponent I am severely disappointed Hinata-hime and Hanabi-hime give me more of a workout." Naruto said in a deadpan voice.

Sakura gains a tic-mark and screeches. "WHAT WAS THAT NARUTO-BAKA! YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME BECAUSE I'M A GIRL!" She screeches her head off making his tail twitch in annoyance while he just speaks coldly.

"You and your so called fan club are nothing but, disgraces to all Kunoichi in the world the only one who has potential and worth getting my training is Ami Mitarashi." Ami's face gains a pink tinge at her secret idols words, she admired him ever since she saw him take down those civilians who threatened his mother and took them down with such fire in his eyes and strived to impress him one day and earn his affection.

She did not see his kind smile. _'You've already impressed me Ami-chan by training yourself to the ground for the right cause, I'll approach you after today and see if you're ready." _He thought.

"So what! She's nothing but, the sibling of the Snake Whore!" Ino sneered not realizing who she was talking.

Naruto's eyes dilated into the Eternal Mangekyo showing a pinwheel connected by 3 bars glowing eerily with power, and malice as his chakra visualized in a purple shroud showing how dark it felt seen by the temperature decreasing to near subzero levels.

"Call Anko-hime and Ami-hime that name again and you will end up being my punching bag along with this bitch in front of me." He said coldly.

Ino and Sakura sneer and step into the ring dropping into the Leaf Academy Taijutsu stance. "Bring it deadlast and fall so I can impress Sasuke-kun!" She sneered making him smirk and dropped into the Senju Style Taijutsu which had his feet spread apart with one hand closed into a fist while the other was set forward open palmed using Counters, Grappling, Kicks, and Punches.

**2chainz and Wiz Khalifa - We Own It**

"Let's see what you've got!" He made a 'Come On' motion with his hand smirking as they charged recklessly and dodged their slow, weak strikes while giving them light punches to the stomachs which were the equivalent to being hit by a low-powered punch with Doton chakra meaning they got bruises from even the lightest of hits from him.

Kushina stood floating in the air watching the fight with a smirk. "Still playing with your food Soichi-kun?" She snorted at her son toying with the two weaklings who she had to resist blasting them to ashes with her Galick Gun.

"Come on Yamanaka, Haruno your mother and Aunt can handle more of me when I'm fresh!" He laughed in amusement while many women passing by glared at blushing Mebuki and Yu who had nosebleeds in jealousy while Kushina just kicked her feet laughing her ass off.

Ino screeched and swiped at him, only for Naruto to grab her and flick his wrist sending the blond flying in Judo position flat on her ass. "Your movements are too telegraphed, and not refined therefore you were already dead in Taijutsu." He lectured in monotone sidestepping a sloppy kick from Sakura who thought she was real clever only to get sweep kicked off her feet and elbow slammed to her abdomen while in mid-air sending her body through wracks of pain.

He turned to glance at her slightly. "Your footsteps were loud enough to where, even an academy student would be able to pinpoint your location, Haruno-san you are a ninja be act like it not some lovesick girl with a silly crush!" He shook his head in disappointment and turned toward Iruka.

"Call the match, they aren't worth the effort anymore?" Ino and sakura began to see red and screeched a voice full of fury and threw their whole set of shuriken and kunai at Naruto in a desperate act to kill him making Kushina's eyes narrow in fury and was about to attack only for him to vanish in a red flash shocking her and many others who bore witness to the scene.

"Hiraishin, Soichi-kun have you surpassed Minato already or is there more?" She wondered in amazement as he appeared behind both of the weak and tired kunoichi and placed a finger on the back of their spines making them freeze.

"I am further disappointed to think you would strike someone after the match was called, it proves to me that you would follow the Way of Snakes eventually." He said cryptically confusing others while the more experienced Jounin and others passing by narrowed their eyes at the girls closely realizing Naruto's words immediately especially Kushina.

_'Need to track that little pedo bitch down eventually.' _She reminded herself of that.

"If you move even the slightest muscle, my fingers will drive a Low-chunins worth of Raiton chakra into your nervous system at the spinal cord making sure you will be paralyzed for a good few months." His exclamation shook them so much their eyes shrunk in fear.

"Now do you Yield?" He asked sternly getting two defeated nods before he nodded and walked away back inside, with a peversely grinning Toki following him.

(End Song)

(Boy's bathroom)

Naruto took his coat off showing him in a muscle shirt showing off his 16 pack and washed his face and hair using the sink to get rid of tiredness from yesterday only to feel someone's arms circle around his waist and looked behind him to see Toki looking at him through her bleach blond chin length bangs her wine red eyes looking at him lovingly.

"Toki-hime what is it?" He asked quietly while noticing the door was locked and the out of order sign was on the outside.

"I want you, Naruto-senpai." She moaned as she reached her hands into his baggy pants only for his hand to stop her. "Do you really love me like the others Toki-hime?" He asked seriously which she replied with kissing him her tongue swirling with his.

(Lemon Scene)

"Hai, Naruto-kun, I loved you after all those years ago let me show you my love for you!" She breathed out stripping herself to her black panties and bra showing her double I-cup breasts. Naruto ripped the top off and licked her cherry red nipples lovingly making her moan and mewl in pleasure grabbing her head keeping it close to her boobs.

"(Moan) Keep doing it like that Koi!" She moaned out in ecstasy and lust as he pinched her other one and rubbed the areolas while he continued to suck on her other one and soon a trail of white liquid trailed down his mouth. "Mmh, you milk tastes delicious Hime..." He licked a bit of milk from his chin and fingers her clothed pussy slightly, moving it away showing her shaven snatch and entered one of his fingers making her moan and grip his body close as he fingered her rapidly causing her liquids to pour out.

She moaned,as her lover now worked her pussy with his finger and felt it tighten making him smirk. "Oh, are you that perverted that your pussy is clenching around my finger already?" He nibbled her ear and neck.

She moaned in protest. "N-no do-don't s-say t-t-those things I'll go insane!" She cried out.

"Then go insane, babe..." He whispered as her pussy suddenly convulsed and came hard.

"I'M CUMMING!" She breathed heavily from her orgasm he gave her and saw him lick the juices off his finger making her more horny.

"Mmmh, Cherries and Strawberry's..." He smiled lustfully at her before taking off hsi pants showing her wore nothing underneath and his 18 in cock twitched and he pressed it against her entrance and looked at her.

"Go ahead..." She murmured nibbling his collarbone and suddenly moaned in pain and pleasure with a bit of tears in her eyes feeling her barrier pierced and it soon evolved into pleasure as he began thrusted in and out slowly.

She moaned more loudly and sensed her other harem sisters though it turned her on even more knowing they were being watched by the other girls. "N-naru the other girls can hear us." Naruto grunted as he pounded her pussy even faster and flicked her clit making Toki scream in pleasure.

"Let them hear, hell they can watch it makes it more exciting for me and you and them!" He roared slamming hard and fast his dick was piercing her cervix and she was liking this evidenced by her laboured breathing and moaning.

"Harder, Faster Naruto-sempai!" He complied and soon he had her pressed against the sink mirror drilling her insides like no tomorrow and felt her velvety walls clench around his member and knew she was going to cum and so was he and could tell she felt his expanding member. "Explode inside me Naruto-sempai, I want to feel it!" She cried out bucking her hips with him seeing him nod and as he thrusted one more time emptying himself into her causing her stomach to bulge slightly and Came after he did.

"NARUTO-SEMPAI!"

"TOKI-HIME!"

(Lemon End)

Toki's pussy dripped with Naruto and her juices and it made her moan at the warm feeling in her stomach and kissed Naruto one more time. "Sempai, now you've gotten me all dirty and sticky!" She pouted which he smirked at and gripped her bare ass cheeks that jiggled in his hands.

"Then how about we take this to my shower then!" She squealed as they vanished in a red flash soon sounds of giggling and moaning could be heard in the village.

Hinata wiped away her nosebleed with a giggle. "No one will speak of this okay?" The other girls nodded and vanished in different shunshins.

Sex can do many good things even to the Most Hardened Kunoichi

* * *

Next Chapter : Elite Jonin Son Naruto

Hope you guys liked the battles in this chapter especially the one between Naruto and Kyuubi

Here's the link for an Amv with the song mentioned in the vid: watch?v=J1zQOT93rdk

PM me if you have any requests for Crimson Sayian God Of Konoha or any other requests will be doing a Naruto x DMC fic next then my Iwa Naruto idea


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jonin Son Naruto

Under the covers a head of red spiky hair was only visible and had a head of black hair and red hair on both sides, all three seemed to breath moving the covers slightly. The sun outside was shining beautifully outside and the birds chirping outside the Namikaze Uzumaki estate.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

The spiky haired male under the covers snuggled his head into the black haired females covered body getting a giggle. "Mou, Naruto-kun you can't get enough of me?" The voice of Mikoto Uchiha asked teasingly a black colored tail twitched under the covers.

Naruto replied back sleepily. "I am keeping myself warm, Karasu-ojou-chan." His crimson colored tail twitched with movement before slipping under the covers around his waist.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

A dark aura manifested around Naruto who gained a huge tic-mark and suddenly jumped up with a roar in only his black boxers with the Uchiha symbol on them punched the alarm clock and table in two using his monstrous strength making him sigh and drop between his mates Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina.

Mikoto was having a bad day with her ba-son whining all the time about him, not getting enough training since he couldn't outdo Naruto and tried so hard not to put him in a Genjutsu that would make even the toughest shinobi cry.

She was saddened when a masked man snuck into the Clan Compound and slaughtered most of the the Uchiha leaving half of them alive including Shisui and the others and kept drinking so much she was drunk stumbling through Naruto's home.

That little predicament led to Mikoto's inner lust breaking free and engaged in a wild, passionate threesome with him and Kushina before being marked by him as her mate, after that Naruto trained both of them in their abilities as a Sayian and had them access their Super Sayian forms all the way up to the 4th level which impressed him immensely.

Goku continued to teach him, and spent more time with him as he could since his time was coming near to go back to his world making Naruto sadden further before attacking his training with vigor. Naruto continued to deal with his everyday annoyance the academy.

It was so damn pathetic at how the academy fell further, all it was there is study, study, study, FUCKING BOOKWORK! He nearly burned the entire academy down with his stare alone and it took almost the whole shinobi force to stop him from using his Great Fire Destruction on it.

He stayed at the top, the entire time though he wondered what Goku said about there being a surprise for him later on today which made Naruto a bit suspicious hearing his father figure's mischievous tone and shrugged it off.

Naruto moved to get up only for Kushina to mount him getting a groan as she rocked her hips back and forth with a smirk. "Kushi-chan, i need to head in for my graduation." Kushina smirked deeper and moved her hips faster making his tail twitch in pleasure only for him to vanish using his Instant Transmission making Kushina and Mikoto whine in displeasure.

Everyone got dressed in their own attire, Naruto wore black pants with white ankle wraps and black sandals, he wore a sleeveless black karate gi that was open showing his muscles and had black leather arm and handguards (Black colored versions of Shippuden Sasuke's brown leather guards) and had black fingerless gloves with prayer beads wrapped around his left hand, on his back was a red pole but it was the power pole of his sensei that could extend using his own energy yet he had it remade into chakra titanium allowing him to use elemental chakra with the attacks and on his neck was a necklace of the Royal Sayian Family and he had left his hair spiky and on his legs were shuriken, tag, kunai, and senbon pouches on his hips were scrolls that had different colors with the kanji for Fuuin, on his back in blood red was the kanji for Sayian God.

He meditated for a few hours before getting up from the backyard walking into the kitchen picking up a scroll that had his energy and protein drinks in it along with a sandwich. "I'm heading out girls!"

"Hai! good luck Naruto-kun!" He smiled warmly and walked his way to the academy.

"Naruto-kun!" He blinked and saw Shika, Hanabi, Hinata, Toki, Shina, Ume, Kimeko, Shima, Ami and Saya appearing in different elemental shunshins looking more beautiful thanks to the years of training with him, though Toki did have a white colored tail twitching behind her, thanks to their mating in the shower (Giggity Giggity).

"How are you girls doing today?" They all smiled at him.

"Just got through with a daily spar, and spotted out delicious looking hubby walking down here all alone." Ami hugged him from behind roaming her hands over his sculpted muscles with a lustful glint in her eyes.

Saya bops Ami on the head getting a whine from her. "Down girl! Heel!" The pinkette scolds playfully getting an indignant huff getting rounds of laughter before they chatted walking toward the academy where loud sounds could be heard even from the outside getting groans from the girls while Naruto smirked his eyes glinting with excitement for the first time.

He glanced back at them. Party in the Ipanima baby..." They all grinned knowing what that means.

"Party time after graduation!" They cheered running through the halls to class.

_'Party time indeed...' _Goku chuckled dryly while planning on the surprise for Naruto tonight.

(Academy Classroom)

Iruka sighed for like the thirteenth time with a vein bulging on his temple tapping his desk losing his patience and was about to use his Big Headed Jutsu only to see Naruto and his girls enter the room quieting down everyone who looked submissive though he saw Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke along with several others give them jealous and hateful glares making him slap his forehead in exasperation.

_'Why can't they realize they won't match up with Naruto and his girls?' _He thought dryly but, put on a smile seeing his surrogate brother.

"Hey, Iruka-nii-san!" Iruka waved back with Mizuki waving at Naruto too and waited for everyone to be seated though Shika, Ume, and Saya noticed Kiba leering at Hinata while Naruto wasn't looking and sent a sign to him causing the Sayian God to snap his eyes blazing orange toward's Kiba who yelped before pissing himself.

Naruto snorted at how easy it was to frighten the smelly ass mutt and listened to iruka and mizuki explain how proud they were to make it this far and passed out their written test's and waited 20 minutes for them to finish.

Naruto focused on his test's but, kept his other senses open, and suddenly groaned inwardly and looked under his desk to see Ami stroking off slowly with a lustful glint in her eyes.

"Ami what are you doing!?" He hissed at her resisting the urge to facefuck her damn other people watching.

"I haven't had my morning snack so stop resisting." She glared at him and began sucking and stroking him at a fast rate making him grip his desk tightly causing cracks near the seats of others getting scared looks coming from the other guys who thought he was gonna beat them badly.

Naruto rubs her head slowly making her purr causing his pleasure to spike and felt his cock expand and felt her suck harder and faster before he emptied himself down her throat.

He sighed as he pulled his dick back in his pants zipping it up as Ami licked the last drop off the corner of her mouth before turning her test in while smirking smugly at the jealous looks on the girls that saw what she did to Naruto and sat in her seat ignoring the glares from ino, and sakura.

"Alright kids, Hokage-sama has explained that the Taijutsu, weapons and ninjutsu exam will not be necessary do not question his decisions Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke." Iruka said the last part coldly with authority making several shiver while Naruto and the others had smirks on their faces at Iruka's Anbu persona kicking in.

Iruka moved through some papers and motioned to the dark red colored headband on his desk that had the kanji for Fire on the black steel metal part. "This headband will be given to the one rewarded Rookie Of The Year which will be based on your scores from all academy years leading up until here." He explained much to the growing greed and pride of others.

Mizuki went over to the Class Grade papers and called out each name of the students some passing with good scores, some barely, and others passing by a kunai mark but, when it came time for the higher placements a bomb was dropped. "Our Kunoichi of the year...wait scratch that Kunoichi's of the Year is Toki Senju, Saya Haruno, Ume Aburame, Shina Aburame, Shika Nara, Shima Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga, Sai Shimura, Chouji Akimichi, and Ami Mitarashi!" Several guys including Naruto clapped loudly while others who had angered looks didn't like that and protested loudly with iruka and mizuki ignoring them.

"Now for Rookie Of The Year!" Everyone except a smirking Naruto leaned forward with anticipation, nerves shaking badly and Naruto saw the pranking glint in his older brother's eyes and had to stop from busting out laughing along with Goku.

_'Here it comes!' _Both snickered.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Son Uchiha!" He announced causing every girl that liked Naruto to squeal loudly while the guys gave him claps on the back.

Sasuke roared in fury. "HOW THE HELL DOE'S THIS WEAKLING HAVE SUCH A TITLE AND NOT AN ELITE LIKE MYSELF I DEMAND THE TITLE OF ROOKIE OF THE YEAR NOW!" He shouted getting glares from Naruto's friends.

"Listen here you piece of shit Uchiha! Naruto-sempai worked hard like the rest of you, Inu-yaro, Pinkie and Piggy who bitched and complained to the council about falsifying your grades to look like you did good in your class so stuff it asshole!" Kaen Sasaki roared his hair blazing orange red showing his Hijin (Fire God) bloodline that allowed his clan unparalleled control over the element of Fire and in some cases the legendary Blaze element, somehow Sasuke found out and was very jealous of it and tried to outdo Kaen everytime who was a threat to his superiority.

"Butt out Kaen-baka!" Sakura jumped to her crush's defense only for Kaen's sister Blaze to give them cold looks making even Sasuke scared a little.

"Naruto-kun deserves that title, that he got through blood, sweat, and tears and is still humble to the end unlike this waste of space in front of us." She finished with a mocking sneer getting a smirk from Naruto.

"I like her." Kaen who heard Naruto's comment gave his brother figure a mock glare.

"Don't go hitting on my sister, Naruto!" Naruto raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Why not she's beautiful, even if she has a heart of ice though i hope she'll melt mine." He said in a suave tone making the girls squeal again louder with hearts in their eyes at how romantic he sounded making Blaze blush redder than her orange hair though she felt touched by his words.

_'Vegeta would be so proud of that charm of yours.' _Goku said in amusement making Naruto grin slightly at that.

A Falcon masked anbu shunshined into the room. "Naruto-kun, hokage-sama is waiting and congratulations on being Rookie Of The Year." She said proudly before vanishing in a leaf shunshin as Naruto tied the headband around his forehead under his hair and teleported using his Flying Raijin jutsu teleporting in a red flash.

"Let's go girls, Kaen, Blaze-chan Ruto-kun is taking us out to a club tonight want in?" Ami asked her two friends who looked at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back with shit eating grins.

"Why the hell not let's go party like a rockstar baby!" Kaen howled heading out with Ami and the others not seeing the plotting look in the eye's of Ino, Sakura, and Kiba while Sasuke just brooded even harder.

(Hokage Tower)

The sandaime looked up as a red flash entered the room showing Naruto in his new attire getting looks of lust and blushes from most of the women. "You called, sarutobi-sama?" Naruto replied professionally getting raised eyebrows from everyone.

the Sandaime smiles and tosses him a black colored jounin style vest with the kanji for Second coming Of Madara in kanji on the back in red above the Uchiha symbol. "This is your graduation present Naruto-kun or should i say Son Naruto." Said person had a huge shit-eating grin on his face and put the accessory on and saw it felt perfect seeing he retained his mobility in it.

"Now Naruto." Naruto grew a serious visage hearing the authority in his grandfather's voice.

"I want to know if you want to take an apprentice or two, correct this old man's mistake's?" He asked with a smile getting a thoughtful look from Naruto who picks up the clipboard looking through it while asking recommendations every now and then.

"I would like Blaze Sasaki, Ami Mitarashi, and Toki Senju as my students." He said getting gasps wondering why he wanted them.

"If i hear a single snake whore comment out of anyone in this room, then some medic-nin better prep a room in the ICU after i get done with you." He spoke coldly afterwards his Sharingan glowing demonically making several gulp and shake in their pants getting fearful nods.

"Good." He nods getting his K.I. under control allowing them to breathe while inwardly thinking in shock.

_'My kami-sama that was worser than being near the Nine Tail's back at that night!' _Hiruzen thought with a shiver.

"As you all know or know now, I have been training these girls outside the academy after classes for years, Blaze Sasaki has the reserves of a seasoned anbu captain, Mid to High Anbu control, Elite Jonin in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, kenjutsu while being Mid Jonin in Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu due to her and her brother's clan not having much knowledge on that.

He picked up Ami's file with a smirk. "Ami Mitarashi sister of Anko Mitarashi Kage-level Stealth and Tracking skills thanks to me, Anko-chan and Kure-chan teaching her, Ninjutsu is at Mid-Anbu due to her having Katon, Doton and Suiton Elements, Taijutsu is High Jonin thanks to her expertise with Anko in the Hebiken Taijutsu style while having other styles under her belt, Genjutsu Low-Sannin thanks to me and Kurenai's Genjutsu lessons which she takes after very excellently, Fuuinjutsu is Adept right now, Kenjutsu is High Anbu level not knowing if she really is a Mitarashi or a Uzumaki because she has amazing skill in kenjutsu, her chakra control is High-Sannin, Reserves are at the level of Mid-sannin level Ninja and her speed is Sannin material." He continued smirking seeing the shock evident in their eyes while Anko was glistening with tears of pride at her younger sister's progress.

He finally reached Toki Senju. "Toki Senju, she seemed to have inherited the same skills of Hashiram, Tobirama, and Toka Senju and her reserves are at 4 Kage's, control is perfect, speed is insane outclassing an Anbu by two times, and her skills in everything else is definitely Sannin class or higher, and I can train them to their full potential since I specialize in every aspect of Ninja and can split time evenly training them all at once and I won't subject them to any favoritism." He gave a discreet glance towards Kakashi who was reading his book lazily getting glares from all the female ninja at him reading smut.

Naruto was hugged from behind by Anko sobbing mumbling thank you over and over. "Thank you, Naruto-kun...you made this burden more light for me to bear..." His eyes softened and smiled at her.

"Anko-chan, i promised to help you and I will make good on that promise." He spoke confusing her till his purple flame glowing hand touched her mark, many expected her to be in pain but, blushed red when she moaned in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Ohhhhhh, this feel's so goooooood!" She moaned with a blush on her face while the others saw a black orb in Naruto's hand and suddenly was absorbed into his body.

Naruto blinked suddenly before his lips thinned into a tight line and everyone detected his slowly rising K.I. "It seem's we have spies in our village of your old student Sarutobi-sama and has created his own Village called Otogakure No Sato and is planning on joining with Sunagakure No Sato, Kirigakure No Sato, and Iwagakure No sato but, Uzugakure No sato has been rebuilt!" Naruto's eyes flew open wide in shock and happiness while others were surprised that Uzu had been rebuilt though he noticed some looked angered and scared.

"We do not need to be involved with Uzu right now." Kakashi glared at Naruto who returned the glare with twice the Killing intent.

"Cry me a fucking river bitch! You think i will allow anyone to deny me of learning more about my family i will retaliate against anyone that stops me!" said Naruto in a dark cold voice his hands on his Raijin kunai in a dual grip making everyone tense.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto glanced at his surrogate grandfather from the corner of his eye with a look of annoyance, and spoke. "Yes, Hokage-sama?" His voice contained barely veiled fury at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, ignore what Kakashi-san is saying and go pick up your apprentices." Naruto looked back at Kakashi with his Rinnegan active giving him a very hateful stare evil intent rolling off him and they saw his hand twitching rapidly before he headed toward the window and to their shock he summoned a large red skinned dragon with a scar over it's left eye.

Naruto sat down cross-legged on his companion summon Ryu and gave them parting words. "Stay out of me and my apprentice's way and i promise to keep myself from shoving my sword up your ass Cyclops, you aren't worth me using my kekkei genkai on weak trash like you." He said coldly before flying off back towards the academy leaving them in the office glaring at Kakashi.

"Hatake! You are this close from me shoving my snakes up your ass!" Anko snarled her brown eyes turned to a reptilian slit and he saw black scaled vipers hissing from her sleeves and saw Gai pulling out his nun-chucks, Asuma his trench knives, Kurenai her hands in a ram seal while Yugao and Falcon had their hands twitching towards their katana's making him sweat before shunshining to safety making them swear loudly and rounded on the old man who blinked.

"Calm down people! If Kakashi even thinks of harming Naruto you have my permission to beat the shit out of him." He said with a smirk getting matching dark sadistic grins that scared even him.

_'Kakashi you are so screwed!" _He snickered at the cyclops misfortune.

(Academy)

Iruka and Mizuki sweated cowering under their desk with many others as a black and red aura surrounded Naruto's girls who looked at Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba with murder in their eyes.

Why?

Because Kiba had the nerve to try and claim them when Naruto wasn't around and ended up getting the shit kicked out of them.

"Hold him down!" Toki Barked pulling out a very sharp switchblade getting nods before their assailants were pinned down by Shika's shadows allowing Toki to walk toward Kiba with a very eerie grin on her face making the dog boy scream for help.

"Yes that's it scream for help but, no one is coming to save you doggy boy now let's see how getting neutered feels?" Kiba paled Orochimaru white and started struggling harder looking to his partner Akamaru for help only for her to turn her nose up at him getting a betrayed look from him.

"Seem's Maru-chan want's a new master now and I'm sure Tsume-sama and Kuromaru-sama would agree tighten the bindings Shika." Shika nodded with a dark smirk and sent more chakra getting screams of pain as the shadows constricted tighter.

"Is this really a good idea?" Hanabi asked in mock worry getting dark snickers from Saya and Blaze chilling the one's hiding behind the desk immensely.

"N-nee-san is really pissed now!" Kaen squeaked his eyes dilated showing fear.

"No this is a perfect idea isn't that right Sakura-imouto?" Saya sneered down at her shaking little sister.

Saya's eyes landed on Sasuke and her smirk made him go pale in the face. "Ami-chan." Ami looked at her harem sister from the corner of her eye with a raised eyebrow.

Saya pointed at Sasuke's crotch and made a snipping motion causing every male in the room to go pale in the face and give Sasuke a look of pity.

Ami grinned evilly and pulled out a rusty kunai that had a serrated edge to it and walked toward Sasuke with a purpose in her step making him struggle fiercely to get away.

"Now let's see which one i should cut off first?" She asked in a singsong voice that made Orochimaru and Anko look tame.

"You think calling my hubby a disgrace to his own grandfather Madara-sama and Hashirama-sama that insult will not go unpunished!" She said coldly and flipped the blade in a reverse-grip and stabbed down only to hear a door opening and everyone turned to see an amused Naruto standing in front of a bunch of scared jonin sensei's who were looking at them with wide eyes, even Anko was afraid of her little sister right now.

"Well it seem's my apprentices have already started getting along with each other." He smirked at their tilted heads.

"Apprentices?" Toki asked cutely only for Naruto to point at his Jonin vest getting gasps and squeals.

"That's right from now on Toki Senju, Ami Mitarashi and Blaze Sasaki are now apprentices of Son Naruto." He pronounced making said girls jaws drop cracking the ground.

"Yatta! We got Naruto-sama!" Blaze squealed with joy swinging around Naruto's neck getting a chuckle.

Saya suddenly asked a question with an innocent expression. "Naruto-kun can we finish our initiation into yours?" She asked in a seductive cute voice that spoke of devotion and loyalty getting weird looks from Mebuki and Kurenai only to shudder seeing Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba tied to the tables like they were about to attempt a ritual.

Naruto tilted his head with a smirk. "Use this Genjutsu would you it is classified as SSS-rank forbidden due to how traumatizing it can be." He handed multiple scrolls to his girls with his signature written on it and read it soon they finished they had wide sadistic grins on their faces and slipped them into their pockets.

"Naruto-kun what Genjutsu was that?" Kurenai asked with a hint of longing in her voice since she loved Genjutsu made by Naruto.

"Here ya go, i made copies enough for you, Mebuki-chan, Yugao-chan, Anko and the other girls. All it takes is a low chunin worth of chakra and excellent control of chakra." He handed the other copies to the girls while the guys watched Toki make a handsign at Kiba who's eyes glazed over before bulging in horror and screamed his head off in a very girly voice.

"AHHHHHHH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed struggling with every ounce of strength in his body frothing at the mouth.

"AHHHH! HELL NO YOU BASTARD COUSIN!" Sasuke screeched out his vocal cords cracking windows getting raised eyebrows, as they saw the blush on his face and the glazed over eyes before he slumped down.

Sakura and Ino started to moan uncontrollably and saw their panties were really wet and screamed out. "YES NARUTO-SAMA MORE!" Naruto's eyeballs almost bulged out their socket and stared at the two blushing girls who were looking at him in wild hunger and saw Chouji's handsign was a bit different.

"Oh kami-sama this is not good..." He whispered in slight fear and worry.

Everyone turned to see Ino and Sakura's eyes glaze slightly and turned toward Naruto who froze and to their shock did the table start to crack before their eyes and saw both kunoichi looking at him in crazed lust.

"I think Chouji-hime just brought out their hidden lust that is somehow directed at me." Naruto said with a bit of fear backing away towards the door.

"What is going on with them?" Kaen asked scared as both looked like two female rapist's that found some new meat.

"That handseal, Chouji used on accident just reversed their love for Sasuke towards me except it's much worse it turns them completely fanatical to that person and have a insane libido and trust me you do not want to see what happened to the guy that got caught by a group of them." Naruto said his eyes shrinking in horror remembering the fate he left a missing-nin to, even he wasn't that cruel.

"Why doe's it look like they are raping you with their eyes?" Anko pointed out and everyone saw their eyes darkened almost black with lust aimed at him.

"Think of a very horny dog who has been deprived of mating for 10 years multiplied by 4 times." Almost everyone's eyes widened in pure horror and shock, even Kiba and Sasuke were looking like they wanted to be away from the two now lust controlled girls.

"Chouji-chan which of the Genjutsu did you use?" He asked with her pointing toward one in pink near the word caution and his eyes bulged.

"She used the Succubus Mind Convert technique double shit!"

"That technique turns any girl into a ninja version of a damn sex eater." He said outloud making the tied up males scream in fear struggling to get away.

"N-naruto, c'mon get us out of here!" Kiba shouted pleading giving scared eyes toward sakura and ino who are about to break free.

"Cousin! if you let us go I will give up the Uchiha superiority and Emo attitude for a whole month, i swear!" Sasuke yelled desperately getting nods before being released.

"Do not break your promise little cousin." Sasuke nodded rapidly while on his neck a seal flashed black before fading away along with the corrupt chakra.

(Timeskip - 1 week later)

1 week had passed since that incident, though both Ino and Sakura had been turned back to normal but, alas the damage had been done every time they saw him they would try to talk to him for his attention or buy him gifts making Naruto realize that maybe that accident changed them for the better, and maybe could become friends with them.

News of Naruto's promotion had spread everywhere, even to a certain cloak wearing organization and soon Team Son had been racking in all sorts of missions like crazy each day they completed 50 to 70 D-ranks and C-ranks with other teams and soon each got their own name in the bingo book.

Ami The Shadow Snake

Blaze The Hellfire Queen

Toki the Genjutsu Empress

and finally Son Naruto the Crimson Sayian God

Soon missions started coming in from all over the nations requiring the services of Team Son even the Amazon village requested them and became enamored with Naruto even asking to bear his children making him wonder if all powerful women are like that.

Naruto made sure his Team could use every shinobi aspect from Weapons, to sword usage he made sure each and every area was covered making their teamwork perfect to the point it outclassed the Sannin in their prime, even the more experienced Kunoichi praised him immensely for creating such strong girls which he accepted with a bashful smile.

As for Kiba his attempts to get Hinata increased even after the warning he was given by his mother, Hana and Hiashi's clan which was later reinforced by Naruto who threatened to remove his bits personally if he continued which stalled him for a few more days but, that wouldn't relent the lecherous Inuzaka.

Sasuke was more surprising each day, by each passing day his features and looks got even more feminine to where he looked like a girl, though Naruto and Mikoto had a suspicion as to why he looked like that.

The girls had gotten their own form of training from their respective clans getting stronger in the process, which he was proud of.

His training with Goku had finally been finished and here he was standing at a portal waiting for some people who would like to see him.

"Sensei who are we waiting for?" Goku just smiled.

"Just friends of mine." He replied cryptically making Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously at him causing Goku to sweat before huffing and turned away getting a quiet sigh of relief.

_'Almost ruined the surprise.' _

"Kakarot, we're coming through!" Naruto's eyebrow rose above his hairline in shock and slight happiness as Vegeta the 2nd one to achieve sayian God status walked through wearing black sayian armor who looked slightly surprised to see Naruto.

"Dad here we come!" Naruto turned back to the portal to see Gohan and Goten walk through looking grown up with a girl wearing an orange bandanna trailing behind them looking about 1 inch taller than him.

"Pan! what are you doing!" Goku yelled getting a raised eyebrow.

"I came to see who you've been training is he cute?" She smiled saucily getting an eyebrow twitch from Gohan.

"Pannnnnn!" Gohan and his brother groaned in exasperation making her pout cutely.

"Seriously Pan." A lavender haired adult said boredly making Naruto snicker getting everyone's attention before falling down laughing his ass off pointing at his hair.

"K-kami-sama, i thought that bubblegum pink hair was bad on a guy but, lavender this takes the cake!" He cackled uncontrollably making Vegeta and Gohan and Goten snicker while Trunks eyebrow twitched rapidly with a red steamed face at the jab towards his hair.

"Why i outta let me at em!" Trunks roared lunging at Naruto who only appeared on his head and leaned down with a smirk.

"Gotta be faster than that girly boy." Naruto said with a smirk getting narrowed eyes from Trunks.

"You are getting on my nerves gaki." Naruto only raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"That the best ya got, i'm surprised you haven't gotten laid yet." That comment turned his face apple red and started stuttering in indignation while Vegeta was red in the face holding in his laughter.

"What about you then, !?" Trunks retorted making Goku slap his face.

"Trunks you so walked into that one..." Vegeta turned a confused look towards his best friend.

"Hmm you sure you wanna know not afraid Pan-hime here might get attracted to me?" He raised an eyebrow with fake cockyness reminding them of Gogeta.

"Like Pan-imouto would go out with a shrimp like you!" Goten scoffed getting a snort and pointed at his clothing.

"Say's one who is wearing the most hideous color in the entire universe that orange is bright enough saying Here I am like a neon sign." Goten tried to come up with a retort but, it died in his mouth and slumped with a dark cloud over his head in a corner.

"So you done the deed already?" Naruto smirked showing his fangs.

"Multiple times yes." They looked at him in shock while Pan just looked with a blush and a nosebleed.

"N-naruto when was this?" Goku stuttered with Naruto smirking before showing them the memories of all his sexual romps and soon they were beet red looking at him wide eyes and nosebleeds.

"Oh my god! this kids a damn stamina freak!" Goten shouted his innocence about women destroyed completely.

"Kakarot i am so jealous of this kid right now." Vegeta said with envy though he sensed something up with Naruto's energy and saw a red furry appendage and his eyes widened.

Naruto noticed and grinned. "What's the matter Grandpa Vegeta you looked shocked." His hair suddenly turned a pale green causing their eyes to widen in shock.

"I-it can't be Broly!" Goten said in fear only to get amused laughter.

"No, Goten i am his descendant as you can see and i am much different from Broly in power and skill." He showed his red tail showing his power.

"Red mean's he's very powerful." Goku smiled with pride.

"Why, yes thanks for the compliment sensei since I kicked your ass in all our spars now, seems that old age is getting in on you old timer." Goku facefaulted with an embarrassed blush at the jab towards his age.

Pan smirked at Naruto who only smirked back and charged at him with a blurring kick he caught without effort causing a shockwave to erupt. "Oh getting fiesty huh Pan-chan?" He smirked flirtatiously making Pan blush and smirk back at him.

"Of all time she chooses to flirt she doe's it with sayian on steroids descendant who can kick our asses with ease!" Goten complained.

"What do you mean all of us?" Trunks asked in confusion as Pan traded blows with Naruto who only slapped them away each time during their clash that was wrecking everything.

"He's mastered every single technique I taught him and his brutality when he fights." Goku shivers remembering how he ripped a man's head clean off in a millisecond crushing it like a fruit.

"Naruto, kinda got pissed at some asshole's comment about his mother and ripped the man's head clean off with one hand." That explanation made even Vegeta look at Naruto in a new light as Naruto was smirking at a frustrated looking Pan who tried to land a hit on him before she blinked seeing a red flash before feeling steel against her throat, turning she saw Naruto's Bo-staff against her chin.

"I win." They raised an eyebrow at his performance.

"Congrats Naruto you've improved over the year now let's see you handle the Ultimate Warrior!" Goku shouted with Vegeta doing a weird dance. "FUSION! HA!" Naruto covered his eyes in time to catch a very powerful kick aimed at him and too his shock he looked up to see a long red haired man smirking at Naruto wearing very strange clothing.

"Now face the might of Super Sayian 4 Gogeta!" Naruto smirked and jumped away before focusing his energy. "HA!" Naruto roared enetering his Super Sayian 1 state and engaged Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Gogeta in a huge battle so much the landscape in his mind turned into a lava background state of Namek.

"How remembering is this." Gogeta said wistfully.

Naruto kicked him in the stomach sending a in pain Gogeta crashing into the ground while using his legs to block the others attacks. "What's wrong too hot for ya!?" He said doing a mock kick making them glare before entering their transformed states engaging him in Taijutsu and firing Ki blasts at each other.

Naruto's eyes darkened with bloodlust and increased to stage 2 and roared. "That's it show me the power of a Sayian Elite!" his voice thick with bloodlust and excitement so much his power was rocking the ground.

Gogeta smirked and gather ki to his palms and placed them forward as a huge ball of blue ki grew even larger by the second. "Dodge this! **Big-Bang Kamehameha x100!: **Naruto's grin widened as the massive beam came toward him with several others and cupped his hands back in a stance with a red orb in his hands.

"Let's see if it can take this! **Shinku Omega Final Kamehameha!" Their eyes flew open in shock especially Gogeta.**

'How doe's he know Vegeta's/My technique!' Their eyes widened in shock further as the beam seemed to expand bigger and clashed with the multiple beams.

They pushed power in theirs only for their eyes to widen in shock as clones of Naruto appeared behind them similar attacks at the ready.

"If you don't want to get hurt badly surrender!" They were quiet for a bit and nodded relenting their attacks and reverted to their original states.

Pan grimaced in pain only to feel a hand on her stomach and moaned inwardly at the warm feeling in her stomach and watched in awe as a bruise was healed quickly. "You ok Pan-chan?" She nodded with a blush not seeing Goku's teasing grin.

Trunks panted heavily with a grin. "You definitely trained yourself a true warrior that's fur sure we were going full out and he beat us using simple tactics and skill he's good." Naruto nodded in respect at the compliment.

"Strong, handsome, and caring jackpot!" Pan shouted with hearts in her eyes glomping a slightly blushing Naruto.

"You can stay with him if you want, Pan-musuko?" Pan looked at him with wide eyes and squealed before hugging Goku tightly making him yelp in pain feeling his bones begin to break.

"We're staying, we want to pass on our techniques to young Naruto besides he's family correct?" They nodded at Vegeta's words.

"This will be fun, ne?" Pan smirked and sauntered toward him hips swaying and kissed his cheek.

"Oh you can guarantee that, Naruto-kun." She purred making him smirk ferally.

The Crimson Sayian God not having a limit!

How much fear will he and his family spread through the nations now!

* * *

Next Chapter 4 - Wave Country

**Many sorry's for not updating so soon but, i've been too worn out to type and had to rest.**

**So how'd you like the chapter.**

**A/N: As much as this makes me want to hit myself in the head Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke or Satsuki will be redeemed though Kiba will get what's coming to him soon since Akamaru-chan abandoned him because of his perverted and dishonourable ways.**

**Yes i added Pan to the harem and soon Bulla will join.**

**Also sakura and ino will be like a fangirlish Kurumu so expect for them to flirt alot.**

**A/N: Gonna level up my lvl 9 Imperial Agent on SWtor the game is awesome and can't wait to play more of it**

**A/N: I will be doing a Godlike Ichigo EMs/Rinnegan/shini/quincy/Fullbring/Vasto Lorde/Vaizard/shinobi Ichigo soon and other storie requests tomorrow peace!**


End file.
